


Blessed

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye who are now married. Roy knew everything was too good to be true. Victoria's arrival changes everything forever.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this idea out of the blue and i'm kinda excited about it(another wip on the list op wip-s)...be kind to my OC Victoria, you will love her. Enjoy!

“Open that bottle and we will end up packing just as much as yesterday: nothing.” Riza threatened him playfully while heading towards an empty box, holding a pile of books. The living room was full of boxes, some of them filled with Roy’s stuff, but the rest were still empty.

“We’ve got enough time for everything, Mrs. Mustang.” He replied and grinned when she stopped in her tracks. If she hadn’t been quick, the book on the top of the pile would have fallen on the floor. She still wasn’t used to her new name and every time he teased her with that she zoned out and blushed discreetly. She regained her balance at the hearing of the sound made by the bottle cap that fell on the floor.

“Here.” He offered her the bottle of red wine after she put the books down. She arched an eyebrow skeptically. “I have already packed the glasses. So this will do.” He added innocently

“To us.” She said as she sipped from the bottle and then handed it back to him.

“To us.” He agreed. For a moment, Roy realized it was perfect. It was too perfect to be true. He had married Riza Hawkeye and they were about to move together. He was now a General and was already involved in many projects that concerned Ishval’s rehabilitation. The future seemed so bright that he was often scared. He knew he didn’t deserve to feel this blessed. Sometimes it was just enough to look into her eyes to know that deep down she was feeling the same. 

She must have noticed that this time he was the one to zone out so she brought him back with a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, holding the wine bottle in one hand and wrapping the free one around her body.

“Roy, we need to pack your things…” she sighed as her back touched the wall of the living room and Roy’s kisses reached her neck.

“We’ll pack them later.” He answered carelessly and placed the bottle on a small table on which a lamp was standing. 

“That’s what you said yesterday too.” She said while her hands found their way in his dark hair. The next second she squeaked as, all of a sudden, he lifted her up. “Couch, bed or counter?”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Couch, good choice.”

Before Roy could place her on the sofa, she kissed his left cheek lovingly and pressed a palm against the other. He had convinced her again to abandon whatever they were doing. She was glad though, because they had had a long day at work and maybe some cuddling and more than cuddling was very welcome. He sat down and she remained on his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck as their lips met again.

The magic was interrupted however by the doorbell.

“I’ll go see who’s there.” Riza said as she managed to part her lips from his.

“Stay here, they will eventually leave.” But the doorbell rang again. And again, as if it wanted to disturb them

“Fine…” he murmured frustrated and helped her sit away from his lap. He walked towards the entrance and did the buttons of his shirt which Riza had previously unbuttoned. He sighed and opened the door.

A young girl that couldn’t be more than 18 or 19 years old, with long silky dark hair and Xingese features stood there. Her clothes were muddy and he could tell by looking into her eyes that she was tired and confused.

“Can…Can I help you with anything?” He asked not sure what to say. She was just staying there, hugging herself and looking at him. 

“Are you Roy Mustang?”

Riza was now right behind him, with a concerned look on her face. Roy nodded affirmatively.

“I…I am your daughter.” She said before collapsing. Instinctively, both Roy and Riza hurried to catch her as if they hadn’t heard the earlier phrase. Roy was closer so he was the one who held her body before it could hit the floor.

Neither of them knew what to say. Riza waved to him to take her in.

“What has she just said?” he asked praying that the two sips of wine were to blame for this. He placed her on the couch, the very same couch that minutes before had a whole different purpose. He looked at Riza who was moving her glance from him to her.

“She said she is your daughter.” Riza replied numbly. “Whether she’s only confused or not, she’s laying unconsciously on your couch. We need to help her.”

“She said she is my daughter.” Roy murmured staring blankly into space. Eventually, he walked towards the little table on which he had put the wine bottle on and drank a mouthful. Riza walked to him and hugged him from behind.

“This might be a mistake, darling. We’ll take things step by step.”

“She fucking looks like me.”

“All Xingese people look the same.” She murmured into his shoulder and he laughed shortly. “But you are my favourite one. Now let’s help this poor kid, no matter whose she is.” Roy nodded hesitantly and they returned to the couch. The girl opened her eyes slowly.

“Hi there.” Riza greeted her and knelt beside the sofa. Roy was grateful that Riza was there, because if he had been alone he would have lost his mind. “What’s your name?”

“Victoria.” She murmured quietly as she was regaining her consciousness. Her glance moved again to Roy. ”You are my father.”

Roy gulped. “Look, Victoria, this must be a mistake. I am no one’s father, I-”

“I am sure you are. My mother said that.”

“Who is your mother, dear?” Riza spoke before Roy could ask the question himself. That was, after all, the elephant in the room.

“Alice Faber.”

Alice Faber. Alice Faber. OH. 

It clicked. All Roy could remember was a bottle of tequila and a game of truth or dare that have led to more than he would have expected. Of course, he must have been a teenager at that point but he could swear that Alice had never told him that she was pregnant.

“Alice.” Was all he said. Riza glanced at him and he felt the urge to apologize instantly for all of this to the woman he loved the most. He was an idiot. This soap opera was for sure a joke. “And what are you doing here?” He eventually asked still keeping the distance.

“Mom kicked me out. So, I’ve been trying to find you. I’ve got no one else.”

Riza held Victoria’s hand reassuringly. “It’s alright, you did the right thing.”

She did? Roy asked himself. What was he supposed to do now? It was kind of logical that Victoria was his, as Alice was not Xingese and the girl resembled him perfectly. 

“And how did you find me?” He asked curiously. He started to feel bad about interrogating her, but he needed answers.

“How? All my childhood my mother blamed my whole existence on Roy Mustang. I knew my mother had lived in Central during her youth, so I came here. And after that it wasn’t difficult, you are quite popular.”

Roy nodded slowly. He wanted to finish the wine so badly right now. ‘Meeting lost daughter’ wasn’t on his to do-list. They had to move. They had to rebuild the Ishaval. He needed to have a family with Riza and to be Fuhrer.

“You can stay with us as long as you need.” Riza said and Roy flinched.

“Really?” She asked and looked at Roy for his approval. He nodded silently. He and Riza needed to talk. Urgently. 

“I hope you won’t mind doing a paternity test, will you?” He added. Riza glared to him. He was right about that, but it was not the moment to imply that matter now. 

“Of course.” She agreed. She would have done everything to have a place to stay. She was tired and hungry and cold. And the woman that talked to her kindly seemed to be nicer than her own mother. 

“By the way, I’m Riza Hawkeye.” She introduced herself looking in the dark familiar orbs of the young girl.

“Wrong.” Roy replied and grinned for the first time in the last minutes.

“I meant, Riza Mustang.” She corrected herself and rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s a new thing.”

“You’re married?” She asked looking nervously at them both. “I am sorry about my sudden arrival, this must be so awkward.”

'Oh, it is', Roy thought, but the only people he could blame right now were his young self and that bitch Alice who got bored of taking care of Victoria. In fact, a better question was: might Victoria be so difficult to deal with that her own mother kicked her out? Or was Alice the bitch he remembered she was?

“Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” Riza assured her and smiled. “We should head to my flat. This place is a mess, we’re packing Roy’s stuff. We’re going to move to a bigger place next week. So there will be enough space for everyone.”

Roy’s mouth remained partly opened. No one had said that Victoria was going to live with them. Yes, for two or three nights maybe, but she had to return home. He couldn’t imagine her being a part of his future. He just couldn’t. He had to let it all sink in, first. He should have been the one beside her now, comforting her, but he couldn’t get closer. He was scared. How could it be so easy for Riza? She should have been angry. She should have been the one to ask for the paternity test. She should have fucking been the one to refuse the idea of Victoria living with them. 

Riza’s composed self amazed him to this day and he remembered how blessed he was for having her by his side, even if, in moments like this he knew he didn’t deserve her.

"One more thing." Roy said as Victoria and Riza were ready to follow him to the door. "How old are you?"

"I turned seventeen last week."

Both Roy and Riza froze. Neither of them had expected her to still be a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Dante! Lol I got to wish you all the best on ao3 as well now XD this fic is a bday gift for you and especially this chapter that i am posting on this special day!  
> Also thank you, everyone for the comments and kudos!

Riza unlocked the door of her apartment and Roy and Victoria followed her inside. The young girl had been silent all the way here and Roy as well. She usually tried initiating small talks, but couldn’t get the two of them to talk too much.

“Is it alright if you sleep on the couch? I will bring you a pillow and a blanket.” Riza asked as they entered the living room.

“Yes, sure. I didn’t manage to take any clothes with myself…I…” she said, but didn’t know how to continue. Her mother had literally kicked her out so she couldn’t pack any clothes or more money than she had in her pockets. They were almost over anyway, as she had used them on her way to Central.

“Don’t worry, I will give you everything you need. Make yourself at home.” Riza replied with a warm smile that made Victoria feel a little better.

“Thank you, Mrs. Mustang.”

Riza froze and Roy bit his tongue trying not to comment amused by Riza’s usual reaction. “Call me Riza, sweetheart.” She replied kindly. “We might make noise in the morning when we’re leaving for work, I hope you will be able to sleep some more.” She added concerned looking at the purple bags under her eyes.

“Don’t worry about that.” Victoria said still shyly. She needed to get used to the new place and to both Roy and Riza. Having someone concerned about her was weird, especially since Riza didn’t have any blood connection with her. She wished her own father would talk to her more, but every time she fixed him with her eyes, he seemed to avoid her.

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Riza said before Roy left the living room and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a long shower. In fact, all he needed was to get his head under some water, so he wouldn’t hear his thoughts anymore.

All Riza could offer her to eat were some pizza slices from last night. Neither of them had time to cook so they usually ordered food home or went to eat out. Even if Victoria didn’t say she was hungry, once Riza had placed the pizza slices in front of her, it wasn’t hard to tell that she was starving. Riza wondered when the last time she had eaten something had been

“Thank you so much. You shouldn’t be so nice to me.” The girl said as she took another bite. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” She asked as she started preparing some tea.

“Well, I’m…I’m your husband’s daughter. You shouldn’t like me. If I were you I wouldn’t like the fact that I appeared out of the blue.” 

Riza laughed shortly. “I’m not like the step-mothers from fairy tales.” She added and surprised herself saying ‘step-mother’. This was what she was, huh? Victoria smiled too and for a second Riza thought she had seen Roy’s smile.

“How is he like?” She wasn’t sure if she should call him father or Roy.

Riza wanted to respond that he is everything but held that thought back and started pouring the tea in two cups. “He is a very good person. He’s really determined and carrying. I know that right now it seems like he doesn’t care, but I promise you, he is only nervous.”

“He doesn’t believe I’m his daughter…”

“But I do believe you are his daughter.” Riza said as she sat down and passed to her a cup of tea.

“Because we look alike?”

“No. Because you ate the pizza crust, just like him.”

She laughed, for the first time that day. She was so thankful for Riza. She seemed to be such a sincere and kind person. At the hearing of the unknown but pure laughter, Roy came into the kitchen dressed up in his spare night clothes he was keeping at Riza’s.

He was feeling refreshed and all he needed was to cuddle with his wife and fall asleep. However, he couldn’t completely ignore his daughter that evening, especially now that the shower energized him to make a move.

“Everything’s alright?”

“Yes, Riza took care of everything.” Victoria answered gratefully. 

“She always does.” He said from the doorframe, looking lovingly at his wife. “Should I call your mother? To tell her that you’re here or-”

“No, please don’t.” She answered and for a second both Roy and Riza noticed a glimpse of fear in her eyes. “She doesn’t care. She never did.”

“Alright. I am sorry to hear that.” He said after a while. He felt frustrated that the bitch hadn’t been able to take care of her own child. He left the kitchen and headed straight to the bedroom.

“I am proud of you.” Riza murmured as she joined him soon after and lay on the bed next to him.

“For being an irresponsible teenager and conceiving a child after sharing a bottle of tequila with a bitch?” He asked as he rested his head on her chest tiredly. She started ruffling his hair with her fingers, a habit that Roy loved.

“No, for talking to her. She is just a child. And she came here because she needs her father.” Riza replied. Roy sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“I am not the person she’s looking for. I mean, biologically I am probably, but I am not a father figure. She needs someone to comfort her and to protect her. And I am not able to do that…but you, you were awesome today.” He admitted and lifted his head to look at her face.

“You only met her two hours ago. It’s perfectly normal to be scared. But I know you, and I am sure you will grow to be a wonderful father. I mean, I think we both learned something about parenting from Edward, right?”

“Fullmetal, yes...” He agreed, thinking that he would have never admitted that in the past.

“It will be just the same with Victoria. I talked to her, she even asked me about you.”

“Have you disgraced me? Gossiped about me?” He asked as he leaned in to kiss her. She cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead.

“I respect my husband and superior officer too much to do such a thing.” She answered with a smirk. He didn’t reply in the same way and the gleam in his eyes died off.

“I am sorry. I am really sorry about this situation. It must be uncomfortable for you to think about what your husband has done in the past.”

“Oh, honey. It is weird, but I am not upset. You didn’t know what you were doing back then and I am sure that with the time, you will be grateful that Victoria exists.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He rested his head again against her chest and let her play with his dark hair. “I always am. We should sleep, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Mhm…” He hummed. Laying on her always helped him fall asleep.

“Good night, darling.” She whispered and turned off the lamp.  
-

The morning came and Roy woke up earlier than usual. The reason was not the light creeping in through the window, nor alarm clock. He could smell food. He and Riza usually skipped breakfast and would only drink coffee at work, but the scent he felt was wonderful. Since Riza was laying next to him still asleep, it meant that she wasn’t the one behind this.

He got up and headed towards the kitchen. As he passed through the living room he noticed that the couch was empty, as he had thought. His daughter was leaning over a pan, frying some bacon. She didn’t observe him as she had her back turned to the door. He closed the distance between him and the table and nearly drooled at the sight of the pancakes.

“Hi there.” He greeted her and she flinched, turning to him surprised.

“I didn’t hear you.” She replied breathing heavily. “I hope Riza won’t mind I rummaged through her stuff to prepare breakfast, I used all she had in the fridge, I would have done more, but…” But they didn’t really have a lot of groceries.

“I am sure she won’t.” He said as he grabbed a bite from one of the pancakes. They had chocolate chips in their composition to his surprise. “You shouldn’t have, really.” He finally said even if his face expressed only satisfaction at the wonderful taste.

“Don’t mention it.” She said as she took the pan away from the cooker and put the bacon beside some eggs on a larger plate.

“You must have wakened up early for all of these.”

“I am used to it. My mother doesn’t really cook so I know my way around the kitchen.”

Roy had a deja-vu for a second. What Victoria had said reminded him of a young Riza who was in charge of everything in the house because her father wouldn’t do chores or cook. 

“You sure do, but you are not living with your mother now. There will be no need to cook for us, alright? We won’t kick you out.” He added and hoped he hadn’t been too brusque. On the contrary, she needed more than ever to hear those words and maybe he didn’t realize how much that meant to her.

She nodded not being sure how to reply. All she wanted was to hear her father say that he wouldn’t ask her to leave.

“Good morning.” Riza said as she came in, attracted by the delicious smell as well. She looked surprised at all the food and realized that her stomach was begging for it since both she and Roy had skipped dinner. “This looks amazing…Victoria, have you..?”

“What if I am the one behind this?” Roy asked skeptically, a little offended that Riza wouldn’t even consider the fact that he would be able to cook.

“Believe me, honey, you are not.” She replied and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Displaying their affection in front of other people was something they were both still strangers to. Thanks’ to the fraternity law, being romantic in the presence of other people made them feel anxious, even though after the Promised Day it had been abolished. “Victoria, thank you so much for this, you shouldn’t have, we have this habit of drinking coffee in the morning, but today we can’t say no to this.” She said lulled by the smell of the food.

“Well, I am glad, then.” She said and decided to go into the living room, to give them space to eat.

“Where are you going?” Riza asked as she sat down at the table near Roy. 

“You maybe need your space and-”

“Come eat with us.” Roy suggested after Riza kicked his leg discreetly under the table. She knew that for Victoria it meant more when Roy was the one to talk. She nodded and joined them nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! I didn't know i would get so much appreciation for this!

Victoria’s attention was caught by Roy and Riza’s military uniforms. One thing that had helped her found her father was the fact that she knew he was part of the military. He had been the one to initiate the Coupe d’état after all, thanks’ to that he had gained a lot of popularity. She had always found everything connected to military to be important and serious, so she was somehow proud that her father was an officer. However, she didn’t expect Riza to be too. She was so kind and caring, Victoria couldn’t imagine another side of her.

“You’re working for the military, right?” She asked as she watched them prepare themselves to leave. She was sitting on the couch as Riza was arranging some paperwork into a briefcase and Roy was taking his Amestrian blue jacket from the hanger.

“Yes.” Riza replied and observed that Victoria was looking curiously at Roy. She was trying to figure out his rank by the number of stars on his shoulder. However, she had no knowledge but remembered one of the people in the city had mentioned he was a colonel.

“You are a colonel, right?”

Riza bit her lower lip. Since Roy had been promoted to General, he was eager to correct anyone who didn’t know about his new rank.

“General.” He said proudly and turned to his daughter. “Been promoted recently.”

The corners of Riza’s lips lifted upwards as she closed the briefcase. She was sure he would mention that.

“That is cool.” Victoria replied with a glimpse of admiration in her eyes, thing that Roy didn’t miss, but made him avert his glance from her.

“Well, yes, I suppose it is.” He added trying to act professionally and not too excited. “Hawkeye, you’re ready?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied automatically not bothering to correct him. She knew that she would still be ‘Hawkeye’ for a long time at work and she didn’t mind that at all. “Sorry for leaving you alone the whole day. We’ll try to be back by afternoon.” Riza added before they left the flat.

-  
Victoria planned to sleep as much as she could. She was still tired after her journey to Central and of course, she was emotionally tired as well. It was then when the fact that her own mother had kicked her out started to sink in. The sudden realization was followed by relief, thinking how blessed she was to have found kind people like Roy and Riza. She had no idea what was going to happen next and that was making her restless. All she knew was the fact that she really wanted to get to know her father better.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell. She wondered if Roy or Riza had forgotten something at home and were now coming back for it. She didn’t think there would be someone else, so she opened the door before looking through the peephole.

She froze at the sight of a young man that had big golden eyes and blond hair tied into a ponytail. He looked just as surprised as her but recomposed himself quickly.  
“Umm…hello.” He said and checked again the number on the door to make sure that he was at the right flat. “Is Captain Hawkeye at home?”

“She left already.” She replied quickly still checking him out. Edward was looking suspiciously at her too and didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t expect to find a young xingese woman in the Captain’s flat, a person he had never seen and couldn’t remember to having been mentioned by Hawkeye.

“Edward Elric, by the way.” He said awkwardly and extended his hand to her. He couldn’t risk being rude nearby someone who was so close to the captain.

“No way…you are the Fullmetal Alchemist.” She said as she shook his hand, remembering that she had heard his name many times during her childhood.

“Well, not anymore. Still doing some research for that bastard of Mustang though.” He said gesturing towards the briefcase he was carrying. Victoria frowned skeptically hearing the way he called her father. 

“Mustang doesn’t seem to be a bastard.” She defended him even if she was sure Edward knew him better than she did.

“You must be new here, then.” He replied ruffling his bangs awkwardly. “You are Capitan Hawkeye’s friend?”

“Oh, yes. I am Victoria Faber.” She added awkwardly. She couldn’t just introduce herself as Roy’s daughter, it was his decision when to introduce her to the others.

“Alright, Victoria. I’ll go directly to the military to deliver these reports. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Sure.” She replied and watched him leave. She scolded herself for being so childish at the hearing of his name. What mattered if he was Edward Elric? Her father was the Flame Alchemist. She told herself to get used to being around military ‘celebrities’.

-  
Roy was unusually relieved to sit at his desk and do paperwork. It made his thoughts float away from the fact that he had a daughter waiting for him at home. Riza had realized too that he was more focused on his papers than usual, in fact, the whole team had.

“So, boss, when are you and the Captain taking the next step?” Havoc asked bored by the silence that floated in the office. They weren’t usually like that. Roy and Riza lifted their heads from the papers as if Havoc had pronounced a taboo word.

Apparently he had taken ‘the next step’ a long while ago. No. The conversation wouldn’t go into that way, Roy told himself. The ‘kids’ subject was forbidden at the moment. 

“There’s no rush for that, Havoc.” Riza answered as Roy’s frown turned into relief. Riza always knew what to say and what he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Boy or girl? I mean, everyone has a preference.” He went on, making Roy roll his eyes. Riza smiled discreetly, returning her attention towards her report. “I think you would do great with a daughter, sir.” Fuery was the next to talk, but at the sight of Roy’s glare, he lowered his head.

“Hopefully.” Was all he replied before the door of the office was opened by no other than Fullmetal. He never bothered to knock. He mentally thanked him for interrupting the awkward conversation that was draining him.

“Hello, bastard, Captain, everyone.” He greeted them all and saluted in a military way.

“Pipsqueak.” Roy replied and Edward grimaced. Even if he was taller, the insults about his height still offended him. 

“Not anymore.” He answered and rolled his eyes, as he got the reports out of his briefcase and headed towards the Capitan’s desk. “I stopped by your flat to leave these reports but Victoria told me you had already left.”

Roy froze. He was no longer grateful that Edward had entered.

“Oh, so you have met Victoria?” Riza spoke as she started looking through the papers that Ed had handed her.

“Who is Victoria?” Havoc asked curiously and all of a sudden all the men in the office abandoned their paperwork to hear the response.

“She is…the daughter of a good friend of mine. She’s staying here for a while.”

“And would you mind introducing her to us?” The lieutenant went on. At that moment, Roy felt a wave of inexplicable anger observing Havoc’s interest. 

“She’s 17.” Roy added and glared at him. Havoc scowled disappointed and returned his attention to his papers.

“She didn’t agree with me about the fact that you’re a bastard.” Edward mentioned a little surprised by the fact that Roy would defend her. Must have been Xingese sympathy. Riza giggled and Roy lifted an eyebrow.

“You called me a bastard in front of her?”

“I call you a bastard in front of everyone.”

“Shrimp.”

“Smartass-“

“So how did things with you and Winry end up, Edward?” Riza asked interrupting their usual quarrel. His shoulders dropped at the hearing of the name of his childhood friend.

“It went alright. We’re friends, I guess.”

Everyone in the office was familiar to the situation. Riza wouldn’t have brought up the problem if it was other way. 

“Don’t worry, Chief, it’s better to be just friends if neither of you is ready for more.” Havoc commented.

“That’s what I think too. And I no longer want to think about this, all is good.” He replied, trying more to convince himself. Riza didn’t miss the glimpse of uncertainty in the golden eyes. “I mean it.” He added noticing that everybody was looking at him skeptically.

“You know what do you need, Chief? Someone new. For example, that girl Victoria, you’re only a few years older than her, am I right?”

Roy looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Havoc would better shut up because everything he had said today had managed to get on his nerves.

“I think I’ll take a brake from all this stuff…gonna enjoy singlehood…and stuff…you know…”

“The best decision, Fullmetal.” Roy approved and realized he had been gripping his pen way too tightly. “How is Alphonse doing?” He asked trying to change the subject.

“Now that you mentioned it, he’s coming home this weekend. He told me to ask you to have dinner together on Saturday.” He replied looking at Roy and Riza.

“That would be wonderful, Edward. He sure has a lot of interesting stories from Xing.” Riza said and smiled warmly. Roy nodded, Alphonse has always been a nice company. Always kind and calm, unlike his elder brother.

“Huh.” Ed murmured. “He’s probably going to tell us that he’s engaged. But please act surprised when he announces that.”

“No way, Alphonse is getting married? That’s amazing.” Riza said warmly. Everyone in the office had seen that coming. He and Mei Chang had been close since the Promised Day and till now.

“Yeah, yeah, at least one of us is lucky. So, Captain, what do you think?” Edwards asked regarding the report and they went on discussing the research.  
-  
Roy and Riza returned home by afternoon as they had promised and ordered some pizza for dinner. Riza made a mental note to shop for groceries and start cooking because they couldn’t feed the kid only with pizza or snacks. Roy was still quiet but Riza was pleased to notice that this time, he was the one to lay his eyes on Victoria and check her out. At least he was making baby steps.

“We’ll have to make that call tomorrow. We can’t take care of this .” 

Victoria was passing by Roy and Riza’s bedroom as she was heading towards the living room when she heard the phrase that drew her attention. She knew she shouldn’t have and that it was inappropriate, but got closer to the closed door of the bedroom.

“I know, the sooner we get rid of everything, the better.” She heard Riza approving and all of a sudden, her heart started to gun. She couldn’t have just said that.

“She will try so hard to make this complicated, but it will be better for everyone. I mean, we have to work on rebuilding Ishval, distractions are not welcome.” Roy replied and Vitoria had to take a few steps back. She had tried to be as quiet and invisible as possible…

“Honey, me and Havoc will take care of it personally. We’ll make her understand.”

Victoria didn’t need to hear more. She continued her way towards the living room and scolded herself for the stinging sensation in her eyes. She had just met them the day before, why was she feeling so affected by this? Why did she expect them to care about her? Only because she was related to Roy didn’t mean that he had to be the father she needed. And Riza, why would she only play a role in front of her? It didn’t matter anyway, the more she thought about it the more it infuriated and hurt her. She had to leave or else they would bring her back to her mother. And that wasn’t an option for her.

“Edward will be disappointed though, he worked a lot on the case and now we’re just giving it to someone else.” Riza added, too late for Victoria to hear.

“For all I care he can still continue his research, but we’ve got a lot on our plate.” Roy said and yawned tiredly, spooning his wife.

The discussion was about a mission in Briggs, requested by no other than Major General Armstrong. That’s why Roy was worried that she might not be pleased to hear that they were turning down the case. After Edward’s research, they had realized that in order to work on that, they would need to travel to Briggs, and they couldn’t do that now when they had to move, to rebuild Ishval and also to figure out the situation about Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishval. Blood. Victoria.

Roy looked at his own hands in disbelief. Warm and dark blood was dripping from them on the hot sand of Ishval. The blood was coming from the body he was holding, but he couldn’t recognize it. It must have been Riza, he had thought, it was usually her. Part of him was conscious of the fact that it was a dream, even so, he was still shaken because he hadn’t had a dream about the Extermination War for a few weeks now. He had to ignore the body and wait for everything to be over.

All of a sudden, the hurt person opened her eyes and Roy thought for a couple of seconds that he was staring in his own orbs. 

“Dad.”

It was enough to wake him up and even made him jump from the bed, with the word still ringing in his ears. He instinctively looked at his hands and then around himself. He was in Riza’s bedroom and it was the middle of the night.

“Roy, are you alright?” Riza asked a little shaken too, as she had been sleeping with her head on his left shoulder. Roy lowered his hands still breathing heavily.

“Weird dream.” Was all he could murmur, as his mind kept replaying the dream again and again. Ishval. Blood. Victoria. She had called him ‘dad’. He wasn’t her dad, he was only her father, and again, that was only biological. He woke up from his trance when he felt Riza’s arms wrapping from behind around his body. 

“I’ll bring you a glass of water, okay?” She whispered as her hot breath against his ear made his tense shoulders relax. He nodded in response as she held him a little more before leaving the room.

On her way to the kitchen, she tried to walk on tip-toes when she reached the living-room, trying not to wake Victoria up. However, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the empty couch. 

“Victoria?” She asked quietly looking around. She forgot about the glass of water and returned to Roy empty-handed, but with a restless look upon her face.  
“Victoria is not in the living-room.”

“What? Then where is she?” He replied now fully awaken.

“I don’t know, she’s not in the bathroom either.”

“You mean…she left?” Roy rushed towards the living room to see the empty couch with his own eyes, followed closely behind by Riza. He even entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. A strange fear crept inside of him.

“Riza. I’ll go look outside for her. You stay here in case she returns.” He ordered as he got the jacket from the hanger.

“I’m not living you alone in the state you are.” She replied remembering his pale face and trembling hands from a few moments before.

“Please, do as I say, if she comes back and finds the door locked it will look as if we don’t want her back.” He added and kissed Riza on the cheek before heading out. She wanted to say more but knew that maybe it was better if he took care of this on his own. She was actually quite proud to see him so determined and worried about his daughter. She promised herself to go after him if he didn't come back soon.

-

Victoria rushed down the empty streets in the middle of the night. She had no idea why she was walking so fast, no one was chasing her. Besides the fact that her own father had turned her down too, just like her mother. There was no one on this earth to care about her and she was already getting used to that. She had to think about what to do next.

She needed a place to sleep and more money. She wouldn’t be able to afford a room in any hotel with the money she had, so even if it was a hard truth, she had to accept the idea of sleeping on a bench in the park. She wanted to go as far from Riza’s apartment as she could, not that she thought they would bother to look for her anyway.

When she decided she was far enough, she crossed the street and entered an empty and dark park. She knew it was said not to go into parks at late hours, but at that moment she couldn’t care less.

“Taking a walk, are we?” Someone called and she flinched. The street lamps were weak so she couldn’t distinguish where the voice was coming from. “Yes, I’m talking to you, beauty.”

“Go away!” She shouted realizing how childish it sounded. She looked behind her and continued to walk till she bumped into something…or someone. A tall man in front of her was grinning widely at the sight of her puzzled face.

“Fuck…” she muttered as she stepped back, but the man grabbed her arm tightly making her hiss in pain.

“You’re even prettier than I thought…” He added checking her out. She tried to kick him with her right leg, not showing him any sign of fear. Deep down, she was frightened, but the adrenaline was the reason she wasn’t frozen.

“Let me go, you son of a-”

“Watch it!” The man barked and pushed her brusquely onto the ground. She hit it hard, but tried not to mind the soaring pain in her knees and palms and quickly got up. The man wanted to grab her hand again but she was faster and managed to escape. She ran away down the alley, the man chasing her furiously.

When she reached the park’s end she headed towards the other side of the road. The fear and the man running after her made her cross the street in a hurry. With the corner of her eye, she noticed a car rushing towards her. She closed her eyes and hoped she would be quicker than the car and that she would cross the street in time.

She was thrown onto the pavement again that night, feeling something heavy crashing her. The car couldn’t have hit her, it would have hurt more. It couldn’t have been the man either as she remembered he was still far from her. 

“Victoria, are you alright?”

Her heart started to beat as everything started to sink in. Roy and Riza’s discussion, the night, the park, that man, the car, this person that was now talking to her and that she couldn’t even look at. 

“Hey, look at me.” The steady voice said, grabbing her shoulders. “Victoria, it’s me.”

“What?”

Through her shock and blurry vision, she distinguished the face of her father. He was right there in front of her. He had pushed her away from the car, that’s why she was now in the middle of the street.

“Oh god.” She murmured and started sobbing. 

Roy exhaled relieved that he had finally found her and that she was alright, more or less. He was so grateful for being there for her just in time. And now what was he supposed to do? They were standing in the middle of the road and she was crying. Without thinking more, he hugged her tightly, trying to wipe away with his thumb the blood on her forehead.

“I’m here.” He whispered and didn’t move till she stopped crying and her body stopped shaking. She was in shock and needed him there. She was so glad that he was there. All the anger was gone now and all she wanted was to go home with him.

They stood like that for a while, in silence. They were both thankful that no cars were coming.It was the first time Roy realized that he really needed to hug his daughter.

“Can I…?” She asked breaking the silence, but couldn’t end her question.

“What?”

“Can I call you father?” She said nervously, her face still buried into his pajama shirt.

“No.” He replied casually. Victoria froze and lifted her head looking at him with a glimpse of embarrassment. “You can call me dad. If you want, of course.” He added later and smiled sincerely.

Victoria sighed relieved and smiled too.

“We should return home to Riza. She must be worrying.” Roy said as he got up and held a hand to help her too.

“I am sorry about this whole situation but-”

“I think we should discuss everything home after you have completely calmed down.” He suggested as they were walking down the street.

“Alright. Dad.” 

At the hearing of that, he had a sudden flashback of his dream last night. That hadn’t been real, he hadn’t been able to save her. What mattered the most was the fact that, in reality, he had been right there for her and that he would hear her call him ‘dad’ for a long time now. He finally understood what a special word it was.

-

“And you said that you didn’t need me here with everything that’s going on. And that’s why I decided to leave.”

Outside it was still dark, but none of them could go to sleep. Riza had made tea and they were all sitting at the kitchen table discussing. 

“Wait, I can’t remember…” Riza murmured and looked at Roy who seemed confused as well.

“You also said that you and ‘Havoc’ would talk to me about my leaving.” She mentioned trying to help them.

“Oh.” They both said at the same time as the realization hit them.

“We weren’t talking about you.” Roy said a little bit amused by the coincidence.

“We were discussing a case. It was too much for our current plans. And as a fact, you are one of our current plans.” Riza explained and sipped some tea from her cup.  
Victoria felt her cheeks heating up. Damn. She was so embarrassed.

“I am sorry about eavesdropping…and about all the troubles…and about thinking that the two of you might hate me so much.” She apologized averting her eyes from them and staring at her own reflection in the teacup.

“Shit happens.” Roy replied naturally. He wasn’t angry, nor disappointed. All he had been feeling during the last hours had been relief. “But next time you have doubts, don’t run away like that.”

“Yes,” Riza went on. “We can discuss everything that troubles you, alright?” 

“Okay.” Victoria nodded gratefully at the sight of Riza’s smile. How could she have thought that this woman was faking her warm character?  
They continued talking till dawn as Victoria told them about her adventure last night. Roy had held Riza’s hand under the table all the time. He liked that every time she looked at him, he could tell she was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews! Stay safe wherever you are!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen at some point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Bad Words ahead!
> 
> Enjoy!

One morning Roy woke up with a random thought about his daughter. He was surprised that Riza hadn’t mentioned already the matter that was now troubling his mind.

“Isn’t Victoria supposed to go to school?” He found himself asking that aloud, staring at the ceiling, not realizing that Riza was still sleeping. She murmured something unintelligible and rolled on the other side so she could face him. “It’s summer, dummy.”

“Oh, right.” He turned to face her too and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I think I want you to cancel the appointment at the lab. I am not sure I want the paternity test anymore…”

“How so?” She asked as the corners of her mouth lifted upwards.

“There was a moment that night…when I held her after pushing her away from the car. I simply knew she was my kid. I don’t need a test to prove me that. I mean, besides the fact that she looks like me, she is just as hot-headed as me and takes irrational on-spot decisions.”

“I am glad you noticed that. I told you from the beginning that I had a feeling she really is yours.” She replied and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “And also, I’m glad you gained some self-confidence.”

“What do you mean?” he asked and arched an eyebrow.

“You were so reluctant to this that you kept telling yourself she was not your daughter. And even so, a few nights ago you saved her life. And now you woke up worrying that she was supposed to go to school. How could you think you wouldn’t be a good father?” She asked as she got up from the bed, ready to prepare for work.

Roy reflected upon Riza’s words. That was progress indeed. He knew that deep down he was still scared and confused, but with Riza by his side he knew he would figure it out in time.

“I love you.” He said all of a sudden watching her from the bed.

“I know.” She replied with a smirk. “Fancy joining me for a shower?”  
-

“I was wondering…” Victoria started as she was playing with the fork in her food “Do I have more relatives on your side?”

It was Riza who had prepared breakfast that day. Since Victoria had come, they haven’t skipped the most important meal of the day. It was fun how having a child made them be more responsible about themselves.

“My aunt, Chris.” He replied. “She brought me up. And I’m sure she would be intrigued to meet you.” He thought she would be disappointed to hear that the only relative she’s gaining is a great aunt, but she seemed interested.

“Our metaphorical family is larger, though.” Riza added as she watched Roy help himself with one more pancake. “Firstly, there’s our team at work. I am certain they would love to meet you.”

Roy nearly chocked imagining Havoc’s reaction. But yeah, he would have to introduce her to them soon. He couldn’t keep her hidden away from the world and from the important people in his life.

“And, of course, the Elrics. But you have already met Edward.” Riza went on.

“Oh, yes.” She replied a little surprised. She didn’t know that he was so close to Roy and Riza that they could call him family. Riza didn’t miss Victoria’s blushing cheeks and tried to hold back a smile by sipping some coffee.

“Alphonse is the better one, though.” Roy commented and Riza punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“You have worked with the Fullmetal Alchemist, that’s pretty cool.”

Roy cleared his throat. “The Fullmetal Alchemist has worked for me. And still does. And it wasn’t easy.” He replied, but after he met Riza’s subtle glare, he needed to add: “But, yeah, he’s a good boy.”

Victoria nodded.

“Just give us some time to tell the people about you, then you’ll meet everyone.” Riza said as she got up from the table, taking the empty dishes and heading towards the sink.

“That’s fine. Meeting new people makes me kinda nervous anyway…” she added, helping Riza.

“Don’t worry, we won’t rush you into anything.” She reassured her. The truth was that they first wanted to move into the new house so they could cross that off the list. Then, they could focus properly on the Ishval and Victoria matters.

-  
When Roy and Riza entered the office, they didn’t expect to find someone else beside the team. Riza had no idea who the woman that was sitting on Roy’s desk was, but as soon as she glanced to her husband, she understood everything.

“Alice. Long time no see.” He greeted her coldly, while Riza nodded.

“Roy Mustang. I would have preferred not seeing you either.” She replied rolling her eyes. Alice Faber was still young, however, the bags under her eyes didn’t hide the fact that she seemed permanently exhausted and possibly in a relationship with the alcoholic drinks. Her hair wasn’t brunette anymore, but dark red and her eyes held the same glimpse of constant dissatisfaction. Roy couldn’t help wondering how in the hell had he fallen for her at some point.

“Let’s take this into my private office.” He said heading towards the door that connected the team’s office to his. 

“You wouldn’t want your precious subordinates to find out about what an absolute scumbag you are, would you?” She asked calmly, playing with one of the pens on the desk. The men lifted their heads from the paperwork at once and Roy felt Riza tensing up next to him. “I am surprised you made it that far…and they say to trust the authorities…” she added shaking her head dramatically.

“Don’t make a scene here, we can talk about this matter calmly. Cause, believe me, I can easily find adjectives for you too.”

“Are you threatening me now? You’re having the balls to threaten me, really?” She started laughing. Riza would have loved to wipe that grin away from her face with a gun. 

“For Truth’s sake, I am not threatening you, I just want us to talk about this in a civilized way since we are in a public area.” He said starting to lose his cool.

“But, darling, there’s nothing to talk about. My train is leaving in a couple of hours. Just tell Victoria to come and we’ll leave.”

“Like hell.” He replied rolling his eyes.

“Oh, ain’t that cute? Daddy is protecting his daughter now.”

The room went silent. Roy would have loved for the earth to swallow him instead of seeing the shocked faces of his teammates.

“Unlike you, who kicked her out. She is just a child.”

“For how long have you been living with her? Three days? Less maybe. You wouldn’t defend her like that if you knew her.” Alice replied disgusted. “I will take her off your back now.”

“No.” He said shortly. “And now that I saw you…I am not surprised she didn’t even want to call you.”

“You know what, Roykins? What we are doing is impolite, let’s give a short background to your guys as well.” She said smirking as she scanned the room with her vicious eyes. “This fucker right here-”

“Mrs. Faber, I will ask you to shut up before I call someone to show you the exit.” Riza spoke eyeing her with a deadly glare. Alice laid her eyes on her for the first time, checking her out.

“Is she the one you’re doing now? Be careful, honey, you might end up with a baby in the end. And apparently he will remember about it only after 17 years.”

“That’s enough.” Roy said finally losing it. “I won’t have you talk shit about me here. You’re frustrated and angry and you kicked out your own daughter. You should be disgusted of yourself. I won’t have Victoria return to the toxic environment you used to offer her. She nearly got hit by a car because she was afraid I would reject her too. Yes, I’ve known her for only a few days, but there’s nothing in the world that would make me hate my own child, no matter what shit she would get herself or me into. The only reason why I haven’t been part of her life till now is the fact that I had no idea about her existence. Who stopped you to say anything?” He said crossing his arms and burning her alive in his mind.

“I hated you and I still do. You ruined my life.” She said a little unsure, stumbling upon her words.

“Don’t blame everything on me, Alice. I know that’s the most satisfying way, but it’s wrong. And now, I’ve got a lot of work to do. You can go back home. You won’t even get to see Victoria.”

She jumped away from his desk. “I will sue you for this.”

“Sue me, then. But please, when you do that, make sure not to look as if you’ve emptied a pub’s stock by yourself.”

“You will regret this.” She added before passing by him and Riza and leaving the office.

“For fuck’s sake…” he murmured and stormed into his private office shutting the door loudly behind.

Now Riza was left to deal with the four men who had their mouths opened, staring at her frozen. “The General will talk to you about this whenever he feels ready. He is the one who should tell you about…this.”

“The girl Victoria you’ve been talking about is in fact the Chief’s daughter?” Havoc asked not believing his eyes. “You seem to have taken this pretty well, Captain, since she’s living with you two.”

“Well, yes. She is a good child. And I can’t be mad at Roy, he had been just as surprised as you are. Things need to be taken step by step, you see how complicated everything is anyway. Now, let’s get back to work.” She added before entering Roy’s office. He was sitting at his desk, leaning against his chair, with his eyes closed.  
“I hate the bitch. I really hate her.”

“Don’t waste your energy on her, love. What you did there was really impressive. You defended your own kid.” She said

“We can’t send her back to this bitch. She’s crazy and I bet abusive too. I want to talk to Victoria about her relationship with Alice and about the exact reason she had been kicked out. She might not be ready to open herself about it yet, but we really need to know this piece of information.” He realized that if Alice sued him, he would have no right to gain Victoria's custody. That meant that he needed to prove his paternity legally.

“I know. And I think she will share everything with us. I bet it’s a huge weight on her chest.”

"And don't cancel the appointment at the lab. I'll need to prove that I am her biological father."


End file.
